


Feels Like Home

by poison_magnolia



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_magnolia/pseuds/poison_magnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ROMY songfic. My first. Just a little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It is a ROMY songfic to Chantal Kreviazuk's Feels Like Home. Rogue POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> I own nothing

I still remember the day the Cajun waltzed into my life. Cocky as can be, the self proclaimed ladies man and king of hearts. I was standing in the foyer when in he struts, smooth and self assured. I scoffed as his over confidence. I had yet to met him personal but I had been witness to his shameless flirting with every other woman in the mansion and watched with disgust as the swooned and fell for his southern charm. He stepped right up to me, confident smirk in place as he stood so close I could feel the heat coming off of him. No one stands that close to me, I'm thrown off and want to step back but I don't, I know he knows about me and powers and I know he wants me to step. I settle for a non to subtle eyebrow raise as he kisses my gloved hand and french comes pouring out of his mouth, honey sweet and enough to make you sick. I know this line hes used it on everyone else so this I'm prepared for I pull my hand away and bite back with a none to lady like response that only makes him smile wider and his eyes light up. Its the first I've truly looked at his, never really having a reason to before and I'm transfixed by sparkling rubies dancing on a sea of black and I'm captivated and lost in his look. No longer put off by his closeness, the opposite in fact.

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms

"Cherie" he calls me, grin getting impossible bigger as he reclaims my attention. He has my hand again, I don't remember that happening but I let him keep it this time completely under his spell. Noticing the change in me he ties his line again, eliciting a small smile from me, he takes it as his cue to continue to flirt. I find my self getting lost in his words, I can practically feel the warmth of the south when he speaks causing my heart to race and my breath to catch. I see the dark waters of the Mississippi in his eyes and I'm hooked I want to stay right here right like this.

There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

I barely notice when he stops talking and leans in toward me all I see is those sparkling eyes getting closer. The spell finally breaks, I start to panic but before I can pull away his lips lightly brush against mine and it feels like fire. I don抰 feel my power kicking in, I'm not draining him no flash of memories or surge of power there is nothing but the burning fire he left lingering on my lips. He steps back kisses my hand and walks away with a promise to see me later. Before this moment I had come to grips with my mutation, with the sad fact that I would never touch anyone, at least I thought I had until that moment when I realized that I wanted it, all of it that everyone else had. I didn't want to be trapped by my mutation, forever alone as people carefully danced around like they have for the past 10 years, until him.

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone

I was left standing there lost in thought, in a trance. I gently brush my silk clad finger tips across my lips, I could still feel the touch of his lips on mine, soft and warm. I consider my self strong and sure and find my self facing uncertainty, not something I'm overly comfortable with. I'm not sure how I feel about the kiss, sure I'm glad I didn't absorb him, I'm ecstatic even but then at the same time I fell like he was taunting me. I had all but given up on ever being kissed and he kisses me like its normal to kiss woman you just meet, but then to him it probably is but to me...I find my self wanting more of his fiery kisses. I want the things I thought I had all but given up on and what I almost let myself miss out on.

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

After that day, that fateful meeting the Cajun and I were never far away from each other. Wherever I went and wherever I looked he was there always smiling his eyes following me. I could always feel those rubies burning into my skin as a he watched, as we flirted. We became very close the swamp rat and I he was my best friend and so much. We spent warm summer nights on the roof of the mansion gazing at the stars sharing stories and reminiscing about the hot sticky nights on the bayou and the cooling breezes off the Mississippi.

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

During the winter we could be found curled up together buried in a cave of blankets watching movies and hating the harsh cold winters of new york and dreaming of back home. He was always there to keep my warm, my southern prince of thieves, making me miss home and feel like I was safe back there again all at the same time.

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

The Mutant Registration Act was passed and the creation of sentinels began. As the world closed in on us the anti-mutant hate spread, the mansion nearly drowned in fear everyday. Then we began to lose people, our friends and family. Students got pulled out by scared parents thinking they'd be safer at home and less of a target. Some of us were captured while the rest were left to keep fighting to try to find them and bring them back. We weren't always lucky though and sometimes would lose the people close to us, gone from this world but forever in our hearts. As I our numbers shrank we began to lose hope. The MRD would take us down on the streets and the FOH started attacking the mansion. 

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night

It seemed like we were fighting a losing battle, that each day would be our last. The mansion went into lock down after we lost Jean. No one left, barely moving to keep on living. We had lost so many and the lose of Jean hit us hard. I can still see her fallen body as cyclops held her to his chest tears streaming down his face beneath his visor as he begged her not to leave him. Logan ripping through sentinels and slaughtering any MRD that got in his way as he pushed toward her. Our fearless leader and the wolverine knelt broken heart-ed in the rain. We had to carry them back to the jet and neither one spoke after that lost in their own worlds, trapped in their grief stricken minds. I clung to Remy that night, afraid that if I let him go or so much as loosened my grip on him he would be taken from me and I knew I couldn't survive it. He held me as I cried, trying to hide his tears from me to be strong for us, but I knew he was afraid too. I swore to him that night that I would keep fighting that nothing would take him from me not the MRD or FOH or even death. It was the first time I told him I loved him. He kissed my forehead then and gently held my face in hands, his bright smile lighting up those eyes and warming me even in those dark times. "Je t'aime"

But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

After months that felt like years we were finally on the way to peace. After the devastation Master Mold caused in new york costing hundreds of lives on both sides and the discover of the secret Operation Wide-Awake it seemed someone finally got the message that this was wrong. The registration act was repealed, the sentinel program shut down and the people in charge of Wide-Awake where put on trial. We were finally able to live normal, well semi-normal, lives. It was after that when Remy proposed to me. He did it right there in the foyer. I was passing through when I saw him, stopping to wait for him so we could go get lunch. He stepped right up to me, confident smirk in place as he stood so close I could feel the heat coming off of him. He kisses my gloved hand and french comes pouring out of his mouth, honey sweet and enough to make you sick. I attempt to scoff, remembering the words from when we first met right here almost two years ago but I end up smiling at the memory. Only this time he steps back and drops to one knee keeping my hand in his. He pulls out a shining emerald ring and slips it on my finger, he tells me how it feels like we have been together for centuries rather than a few years and how he couldn't have made it through everything that happened without me by his side and he doesn't want to ever be parted for me. He tells me we were destined for each other and that I am the only woman he has ever truly loved as he asks me to be his wife. I tell him there is no one I would rather spend my life with as he stands up and captures my lips with his. We share one of his fiery kiss that burn through my whole body, his kinetic static shield keeping him safe from my powers. I am reminded then what I knew from that first kiss when we met, he is right we are destined for each other. 

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch

Its a short engagement, we are married three months later. There ceremony is small on the grounds of the mansion with only the residents in attendance since neither of us has family to be present. Logan gave me away, it was the first time since Jeans death that I have seen him smile, even if it is a sad one, as he tells me to love him everyday and never take a moment together for granted. He doesn't stick around after the ceremony. We exchange our vows, making promises to always love each other and be there for each other no matter what this world throws at us, and I repeat what Logan said to me promising to never take a moment with him for granted. We exchange a soft, sweet kiss that burns like all our kisses, igniting my heart and soul with love for this man as we are pronounced husband and wife.

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch

We honeymoon in Paris. I never expected my Cajun to take me anywhere else. We see the sights but mostly stay in our room making love and taking in moment filling it with love. I lay there watching him sleep, I brush my fingers across he forehead smoothing back his hair. I am so lucky to have found him, to love him and have him love me back. As I lay there stroking his hair he slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. I get lost in depths of his eyes, the black waters of the Mississippi taking me home.

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from

He smiles at me and pulls me to him wrapping his arms around me and he whispers in my ear. His voice deep and husky with sleep, thickening his accent as he tells me I'm everything to him. We don't go back to the mansion after that, instead we travel we drive all over the country never really stopping anywhere enjoying life and each other. He is my other half, the piece I was always missing for all those years and now where ever we are we are home as long as we are with each other.

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong


End file.
